Kingdom Hearts: The Infinity of the Sky
by kanji-sensei
Summary: He's gone....but how is he to return? Who is there to help him? The motives, the purposes, the solutions, are they all a selfish act of self gain? Or can the sky perceive the benevolent truths of those lost souls? After KH1 with a hint of KH2


Author's notes: I'll admit it. I didn't buy KH2, but I did watch my friends play it for over 10 hours…and I can say I'm a bit disappointed with it. Not a lot was worth playing for the first hours and I hoped it'd get better. But I have to say, the main plotline was really addictive. I've been a SoraxKairi fan forever too, so I hoped there'd be a bit of romance as well as a good ending for the colorful tale. Sadly I'm one of those people that have no patience, so I decided to spoil the entire thing for myself by going to wikipedia and watching most of the last scenes on youtube. :D hehe. I really liked it…but….I have ideas that I like more. n . n

So here's a fanfic that continues KH1, explains quiet a bit about Chain of Memories but is minimal in KH2 spoilers, since I'm basically re-writing KH2. Most of the time the spoilers will be of the first 4 hours of the KH2 game….a.k.a. the endless tutorial. So if you've played that far into the game, I probably won't spoil anything for you for a while. And I'll warn you in big fat bold letters at the beginning of the chapter if I do. XD

And remember this _is _a new plot line, so if you see something that isn't correct according to KH2, then I probably changed it on purpose. (Psst! Remember I haven't played the whole game:b)

**_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, or Kingdom Hearts II or their characters.**

**

* * *

**

_The Heart that was stolen_

A small girl struggled to sprint her way down the hill without tripping over the rocks. Brown long hair flew everywhere as her feet accelerated by the second. Her objective neared as the hill's inclination made her feet run even faster and in a split second she lost her remaining balance and tackled the girl that she was trying to catch up to. They both screamed in surprise and painfully rolled down the rest of the steep hill to a muddy stop. The child sat up with a little agony and blew on her knee that she had scraped trying desperately not to cry. The older one stood up; wincing in pain from the wounds she'd just received and wondering exactly what had come at her at such an incredible speed. She opened her blue eyes and rubbed them to get any dirt out and flipped strands of bright red hair away from her face. With a sneer, she glanced at her, now, filthy school uniform that she was obviously going to have to wash when she got home and a sigh escaped her lips mourning her luck. While sulking over her dirty clothes her ears suddenly perked up and picked up a whimper from behind her, allowing her to finally discover the reason for her fall.

"Seisa!" The student cried, rushing over to the child in panic and examining her wound carefully before she scolded her for being so careless.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Seisa apologized. "I wanted to catch up to you! I really, really, really need to talk to you!"

Her elder let out an even deeper sigh this time. All the hassle for that? This event had reoccurred almost every day since she had met the girl. Everyday, Seisa would come to her after school and ask a random question of life that she had to answer thoroughly and although Kairi had started to become attached to her small friend, this took quiet a long time off her busy schedule. Even worse, most of the time the questions Seisa asked ended up being stupid rumors the kids in her grade made up like babies being brought to the world by elephants and that umbrellas are actually dead animals. '_Kids these days…' _She laughed at this thought, realizing that she still had a couple of years left before officially becoming an adult. With a last glance at her tiny acquaintance's pleading eyes she shook her head and shrugged in defeat.

"Here. I'll help you walk to the beach, we can clean your wound there with salt water."

- - - -

The crystalline water touched Seiza's bloody knee and she bit her lower lip as some tears flowed down her cheeks. She cried silently, attempting at all costs to seem strong in front of her "mentor".

The red hair helped her limp back to the shore and cleaned her wound more thoroughly with some clean napkins she found in her bag. It wouldn't help much, but it wouldn't get infected that way. They'd get it properly cleaned once they got home.

"So what did you want to ask me?"

"Oh!" The little girl cried in delight, remembering her wanted information.

"You know my sister Kiki?"

"Mhm."

"Okay! Okay! Well, lately Kiki's been all mopy around the house. She keeps staring at the ocean, she doesn't eat dinner, her room's always locked and she keeps sighing and looking sad." She began, trying to mimic her sister's actions with exaggerated face expressions The listener followed the tale with nods and smiles at the girls efforts

"So last night" She continued "when I came back from school, I went to the living room to play with my dolls and she was crying on the couch!"

The highschooler's eyes widened. Now _that _was a newsflash. Kiki? Crying? Had hell frozen over in the past few days?

"Is she sick?"

"No! That's the thing! I asked her what was wrong and she said that she lost something important to her and when I asked what she said that it was her heart and that she lost it to some guy. But when I told her I'd help her look for it but she glared and called me a stupid little kid and told me to go away!" Seisa frowned as she remembered her sister's angry words and her companion's sudden fit of laughter didn't make her mood any better.

"What!" She asked indignantly with a big pout.

The teenager covered her mouth swallowing the last of giggles her throat had to give.

"Nothing, it's nothing. Your sister loves someone very much, Seisa; losing your heart to someone means falling in love."

The small girl shot a quizzical look at her elder.

"Nah... Kiki's too much of a tomboy to fall in love with a boy. Besides,.if she was in love she'd be happy, wouldn't she? But she's all sad all the time."

The young woman finally finished cleaning the wound and took a sit next to her little friend.

"Nnnot necessarily." Her eyes skimed the beach, gladly receiving the orange rays of warmth of the sunset. This felt so nice…so like a couple years ago…

"Falling in love with someone brings a lot of joy, but it's also painful."

A short silence confirmed the confusion of the elder's listener.

"You're happy because feeling that way about someone just makes you feel as if you're walking on clouds; but at the same time, not being able to see the person, or keeping your love for them a secret is very painful. Many people love so deeply that they become ill when they can't see the person they love. Your special person becomes a necessity…an ever wanting desire…and the fact that you can't have it always is painful."

Seisa's confused face only seemed more lost as the girl finished.

"But then…can't you just ask the person to let you have your heart back? If it hurts you that much?"

The grown-up girl had to stifle a laugh since she knew the child's question was serious.

"When you're in love you subconsciously _want _that person to keep your heart, even if it hurts."

"Then how do you get your heart back?"

The redhead stared at her friend for a second in surprise. She breathed out in thought while stretching her arms out in the air.When had her little six year old friend began to ask such philosophical questions?

"The love you feel has to diminish…slowly and painfully, but that's the only way to get your heart back."

"So then...if that person goes away…it'll be easier?"

She felt a small needle in her heart…Easier?

"No…if that happens then the person is stealing the other person's heart and taking it away." She explained while placing some lost strands of hair behind her ear. "As long as your heart is close to you, then you and your loved one can cherish it together…but when it's away….then you long for it and the person who took it. It's a faster to way to fall out of love with someone…but it's more painful."

The child's facial expression saddened sympathetically.

"Then _when_ do you get your heart back?"

Her adolescent friend smiled sadly.

"Someday later on…the place where all hearts are created, Kingdom Hearts, will give you a blank slate to start over. Until then…you're in a state of numbness. You're almost heartless, only darkness doesn't take over, sadness does. But even if Kingdom Hearts gives you a new heart, that person will always keep your original heart, the one you had from the beginning. As long as they keep your heart close to them you will both remember each other no matter what. That's…kind of why they say the first cut is the deepest."

Both girls watched the sunset in silence. Slowly, every bit of light was sucked into the far horizon by the ocean, and only the remaining pink and orange clouds served as reminders of the sun.

"Have you ever had your heart stolen…Kairi?"

Kairi hugged her knees; her gaze straight up, watching the multi colored sky slowly being sucked into the beautiful darkness. Her lips curled upwards slightly and she looked over at the other girl with a wink.

"Yup, but I stole the little jerk's heart too and he promised me that he wouldn't let Kingdom where they reside give us a blank slate just yet."

* * *

_**Attention!**_

Beware that I _will_discontinue this if I get little or no feedback. So if you want me to keep going, please read and review. Even if it's a question about the fic, I'll answer you on the next chapter.


End file.
